Megane
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: NaschxDurbe(DoruRyo). Porque los chicos con lentes son más apuestos.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal no me pertenece. **Hago esto por mera satisfacción personal.

_Bien… No he podido resistirme._

_Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado en mis otros fanfics, en serio, me hacen muy feliz._

_Por desgracia, mi cabeza no está cooperando como me gustaría y en cambio he venido con otra pareja… que es una de mis favoritas (después del Key), pero de la cual nunca planeé escribir algo._

_**Precaución:**__ Si no has visto el capítulo 108(35) te recomiendo que no leas… aunque ya es un poco obvio el spoiler en el resumen._

_Blah, blah…_

* * *

_**Megane**_

Sentado en el sofá de aquella modesta habitación que sus compañeros barian habían conseguido en el mundo humano siguió con la mirada a su viejo amigo, quien justo tomó asiento en la otra orilla del mueble. Miraba el perfil, a su parecer perfecto, de aquel que era su líder. La piel blanca que contrastaba con el color zafiro de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo con el morado de su cabello, la delicadeza de esos delgados labios levemente entreabiertos... Inconscientemente se preguntaba si el joven frente a él realmente estaba ahí.

Distraído entre sus pensamientos no notó que a quien observaba le estaba devolviendo la mirada, hasta que vio la inusual arruga en su entrecejo.

Nervioso desvío la mirada pero no perdió la compostura, asustado de verse interrogado. – ¿...Sucede algo?

¿No debía ser esa su línea? Se rió un poco ante el pensamiento y lo dejó ser, su atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Se acercó un poco a su compañero, sin quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos pardos que no le miraban. Se sonrió a sí mismo, aprovechando que no le prestaba atención. Agarró entonces los lentes del plateado, alarmándolo un poco y poniendo de vuelta su atención sobre él.

–No sabía que tuvieras mala vista... –Puso los lentes cerca de su cara, como si fuera a ponérselos, para observar el aumento en éstos.

–...No, –respondió mientras miraba las acciones del otro –no era tan mala... Empeoró por la guerra. –Desvío de nuevo la mirada, no quería tocar aquel tema, había sido un periodo duro, en especial para él.

–Durbe. –le llamó para que le mirara. El rostro confundido y hasta cierto punto ingenuo del antiguo jinete le divirtió, recordándole que no eran más que adolescentes. Sacando provecho de la situación se volvió a acercar, dejando un escaso espacio de diez centímetros entre sus rostros –Te ves mejor con los lentes. –Susurró contra sus labios clavando su profunda mirada azul contra los templados ajenos.

–N-Nasch... –el mencionado le sonrió y le colocó los lentes para después alejarse.

Agachó la cabeza y agarró los lentes, sin quitárselos, manteniéndolos en su lugar. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, desde el cóccix hasta la séptima vértebra. La mirada intensa que el escualo le había dedicado había penetrado muy en el fondo de su cabeza, había lucido como un auténtico cazador de los mares...

– ¿Durbe? ¿Estás enfermo? –El moreno peleador le preguntó a unos pasos lejos de él. –Estás todo rojo.

–No, no lo estoy. –Respondió respecto a lo de estar enfermo, pero Alit lo entendió mal.

– ¡Sí lo estás! –Insistió. – ¡Nasch, Durbe está rojo! ¿Sabes qué le pasa? –Se alejó del sofá para perseguir al susodicho, el cual sólo rió al notar el apuro del plateado por hacer callar al castaño.

**OWARI**

* * *

_Corto, ¿no?_

_Meh… nunca he pensado con mucha seriedad sobre posibles situaciones que me gustarían ver con estos niños, porque me parece perfecta en sí su historia propia. Pero bueno… me gustan los personajes que usan lentes… y Durbe es uno de los principales._

_La idea de este fanfic es… ¿curiosa? Digo, surgió de la nada. Me encontraba pensando en lo extraño que era que Durbe, cuando fue humano, no usara lentes y ahora que es barian y se transforma en humano usa lentes… ¿no es extraño? Aunque puede que ni siquiera sean lentes de aumento pero… me sigue pareciendo extraño. Ahora, respecto a Shark (Ryoga, no sé cómo le llamen ustedes) pues básicamente ya está con los suyos, por lo tanto no le puedo llamar de otra forma más que "Nasch", además desde que hace rato que yo le llamo así…_

_Y eso… espero volver por aquí después~_


End file.
